Covenant
by Rosemary Baggins
Summary: Third part of the Monochrome series. Prussia's life changes drastically after the dissolution of the Holy Roman Empire, especially after he saves a little boy whose existence and happiness later becomes one of the most important aspects of his life.


Third part of the Monochrome series.

 **Warning:** language, M rated

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own Hetalia.

 **Pairing:** Prussia x Germany

No beta has seen it.

Historical notes on the bottom.

* * *

Covenant

The whizzing sound of the dark blue coat that Prussia chucked towards the nearest chair, followed by his hat, as soon as he entered the solitude of his room, was liberating. The constricting vest and the frilly cravat he was forced to wear followed as well. He missed, and the offending pieces of clothing rustled as they ended up in a heap on the floor.

He honestly couldn't care less.

God, he hated this stupid etiquette and the formal clothing and all that useless crap his boss was making him wear to the meetings. Alas, it was unavoidable. There was no way he could get away with wearing his simple military uniform, which he preferred much more than this fancy and snob outfit in which the nobility expected him to prance around. On the bright side, he looked awesome in this, too. Besides, Brandenburg used to put so much effort into teaching him the protocols of the court and good manners that it would be a shame to waste his efforts after so many years.

But Prussia was tired.

He didn't even remember when was the last time he felt so exhausted. Politics was never something he enjoyed. Military tactics, fights, leading his men to battle and securing victory; that was his true calling! But for the past few hundred years his role as a nation has changed and he could never completely adjust to it. Sure, by this point he knew the ins and outs of the political game. He knew how to persuade people into doing what he thought was the best course of action, how to forge connections and alliances, how to manipulate; but honestly it was something he did because it was his duty as a nation to serve his people and not because he enjoyed it.

Well, not entirely at least. He would be lying if he said that the situation didn't provide him with certain degree of… Amusement. And this position came with a lot of advantages, too.

After all, Prussia did want the best for his children. He did want the best for Germany. And he did have his own agenda concerning Italy, too; so he didn't mind working tirelessly doing his best amongst all those snob jerks. But truly it was extremely draining. Especially now that the German Confederation has fallen apart and all the nation states were in disorder, - he had to be strong.

And of course, he blamed that stupid Austria! That pompous prick was always interfering with his plans! But now that Germany was solely his, he would build an empire to show that noble douche-bag just what was true awesome! He had everything planned.

But for now, he really needed a hot bath, a quality drink and some good sleep.

Prussia tiredly massaged the bridge of his nose as he got ready to shed the rest of his clothing. He felt a headache coming on, and he really wanted to avoid being awake when it hit full force, but as he sauntered deeper into his room his peripheral vision caught on some movement nearby his bookshelves.

He halted in his steps startled, and automatically reached for a sword just to realise that he didn't have one. And while he used to carry knives and daggers as well, since he started frequenting the court and taking part in the political life he was not allowed to have any weapons. Besides that stupid, fancy clothing didn't allow for it in the first place.

 _Shit!_ Prussia swore in his head as he thought back to the good old days of knighthood. Life was much less complicated back then, and his heart throbbed at the bittersweet pang of nostalgia raising its head, waving from afar like an old, renegade friend. But fortunately, there was no need for any kind of weapon. The unexpected intruder turned out to be no one else than the young Germany, and Prussia relaxed as he recognised the boy.

Ah, having Germany in his life was a rather unexpected turn of events. And really it was pure luck, too.

If not for that fateful day… Everything would be different now.

After being beaten at Jena-Auerstedt and losing the third of his territories the least Prussia could do was to collect his dead and wounded to give them proper treatment or burial. It shouldn't necessarily had to be his job but he insisted, feeling responsible for what happened, feeling that it was his duty as a parent to take care of his children, especially in dire times.

Prussia remembered trotting through the hospital tents looking for his men, and giving a dry and silent chuckle. It seemed Italy had a bigger influence on him than he thought. He also reminded himself to thank France later for letting him do this; the old wine bastard was a pervert but he was a courteous man, too, and all in all a rather gentle person. The white haired nation felt somewhat sorry that the current situation turned them into enemies. But that was life and over the many centuries he lived so far, he learned to deal with it. Besides, today's enemies might be tomorrow's allies… Or something like that.

And it was in this hard and sorry state that he found the boy during one of his hospital rounds. The tiny frame, light blonde hair, and sky blue eyes… He could have recognized it anywhere.

Holy Rome was lying on one of the beds with a blank stare, seemingly completely unaware of his surroundings. He was dressed simply, not in those fine robes he used to wear and the childish plumpness was gone from his features, too. He looked weak and tired with dark circles around his eyes and multitude of bruises and scratches, but it was unmistakably Holy Rome. Prussia didn't want to believe it himself either, just like everyone else, he too though that the boy has disappeared and most probably died after the dissolution of his empire. But here he was, alive but note entirely himself.

It was unbelievable. Staggering.

But when the white haired nation tried to speak to the boy there was no answer, no reaction whatsoever. And when he asked one of the nurses what has happened, she regretfully informed him that the little one was found in this state some months ago, and his condition hasn't changed since then.

For a moment Prussia wanted to leave him there, jealousy flashing through his heart as he remembered seeing Holy Rome happily playing around with little Italy at Austria's house. The Mediterranean nation looked so cheerful, smiling and laughing joyfully that it made Prussia unusually angry and envious. And despite being a rather sharp person, it took him a while to figure out that his feelings originated from wanting to make the chestnut haired boy happy himself.

How impudent.

What a selfish desire! But Prussia couldn't help himself. The need to be as close to Italy as it was possible was overwhelming, yet he had to restrain himself. For Italy. For he promised he would keep the boy's secret, and for he felt that a being like him covered in blood and sinful to the core, - a white demon - had no place next to an angel like Italy was. Even if Italy had forgiven him for everything he had done, he felt it was unacceptable to be around the boy in case he taints him with his impurities.

Therefore, when he gathered Holy Rome in his arms after all, to take him home to his old residency in Königsberg he couldn't exactly explain it. At first he thought it was just his sense of duty and pure awesomeness. Everyone would have done the same. Besides, Holy Rome was sort of a benefactor of his, even if Prussia never really liked him. It's not like he disliked the boy either, it's just that he found the small blonde too preachy. Sure, in retrospect he understood that everything Holy Rome tried to teach him came from experience and good-will, he was just too much of a brat to listen to him back then.

But the more he thought about his reasons for saving the little nation the less confident he became. It was no mystery that he was grateful and he felt the need to repay Holy Rome's kindness. He would have done it for any other nation as well. But there was something else. Something deeper, something related to his personal desires.

He decided to save Holy Rome because he wanted Italy to be happy.

No.

He owed that to Italy! He was ready to do just about anything to make the boy happy, and if it meant saving his rival then he would do that. That's how awesome he was.

It took Prussia weeks of hard work to nurse the other back to a decent state. He was glad he hasn't lost his touch yet, after all he used to be skilled in medicine and he still kept up to date with medical research but he didn't practice in at least a century now. But the wounds were healing nicely and the boy gained back some weight and colour. Unfortunately though, Holy Rome has not regained his consciousness yet, no matter what the older man tried. Although he was awake, he had no awareness of the world, so Prussia decided to keep his existence to himself. There was no reason for giving Italy false hope if he wasn't sure in the boy's recovery. And as the days passed Prussia started losing hope as well.

That's why one day when he entered the blonde's room and found him sitting up and curiously looking around, he almost dropped the tray of food he brought in for his little patient in shock. It took him a moment to collect himself as he kicked the door shut behind his back and walked deeper into the room to put the tray down.

Ruby eyes were glued to the bed and surprisingly the blonde nation held his gaze steadily. It was quite unnerving, actually.

"Are you the one who saved me?" Like a gunshot echoing through a cathedral hall, that's how it felt when the uncomfortable silence was finally broken.

The thin voice was a bit hoarse as the blonde haven't spoken in months. Prussia nodded and the other smiled up at him gratefully. "Thank you for everything you have done for me."

Something wasn't right.

Prussia couldn't exactly pinpoint where this sense of unease came from but as he studied the other's features more and more, he could tell that something was definitely wrong.

Firstly, the boy was too calm and too, ah… he wasn't sure. Innocent? Childish? That open and grateful smile was unusual. Not like Prussia didn't expect him to be grateful, but Holy Rome's behaviour seemed odd. And secondly, he spoke perfect German. The child nation was a melting pot of different cultures and he spoke multitude of different languages, but each of them with a slight accent. Yet now, he spoke Prussia's native language with impeccable clarity.

The older man cleared his throat as curiosity finally took over his initial shock.

"How are you feeling? Do you feel any pain somewhere?" he inquired, letting his old habits from the days of the Knights Hospitaller surge forward. "Any discomfort? Dizziness?"

The answer was just a slight shake of the head.

"I'm fine, I'm just-" the blonde couldn't finish, instead his stomach grumbled as blue gaze fell upon the tray of hot food Prussia was still holding in his hands.

The older supressed a chuckle wanting to rip from his chest, an amused smirk appearing on his features in its place.

"You're hungry." It was not a question but the child nodded shyly anyway, cheeks turning rosy in embarrassment. Prussia chuckled as he stepped closer to the bedside table to put the tray down. "Well don't worry, because the awesome me is here to save the day!"

The younger let out a content little sigh.

"Thank you."

Again, another one of those grateful smiles. One of those strange, childlike smiles, which Prussia didn't know how to interpret. Oh well, let's just disregard it for now. Feeding came first, and besides-

"By the way, I didn't catch your name. Who are you?"

The tray hit the table harder than it supposed to have, spilling some hot stew as the plates and utensils rattled with a jingling sound.

What?

Prussia wasn't sure if he heard that correctly. Did the boy really just said that? Did he not remember him? Was it even possible?

"You don't remember me?"

"No. Have we met before? Do you know me!?" The blonde tugged at his sleeve suddenly. "Tell me, who am I!" The pleading and desperate voice made Prussia light-headed.

No.

Fuck the hell no! It made no sense at all!

Well actually, the more the man thought about the circumstances the more sense it made. But what was he going to do now!? If Holy Rome didn't remember who he was, then he probably didn't remember Italy either. And in that case-

The man gulped.

It would just break Italy's heart even more.

Prussia had to sit down on a bedside chair to calm his nerves. His hands trembled and he swore silently, as he buried his face into his palms.

Damn it!

He should be cool and awesome in any situation and not a complete mess! He had to think this through!

Just calm down. He took a deep breath. Calm the fuck down, treacherous shaking!

The Holy Roman Empire has dissolved, broken up into many smaller nations, or rather all the smaller nations gained independence from Holy Rome. So, as an empire the boy had no place, no right to exist anymore. Yet here he was, alive but with no memories of his past self. That made sense but it didn't explain why was he still alive. Unless-

Unless he was a new-born nation.

But was that even possible?

Prussia never heard about something like that happen before, but then again this world was full of surprises…

Another sudden tug at his sleeve broke his silent musings. He looked up and met with anxious sky blue orbs.

The little one was standing in front of him, bare feet on the cold floor, clad only in the simple night gown Prussia has dressed him earlier. He looked so fragile and tiny. Prussia's subconscious maternal… er… paternal instinct screamed at him that the boy would get sick, but the man stubbornly ignored it.

The child still resembled the once proud and strong Holy Rome but the longer Prussia observed him the more differences he could find. This small person in front of him was innocent, truly just a new-born nation. From his gaze, to his posture, to the way he spoke and carried himself he was nothing like Holy Rome. This boy was like a clean slate, ready to be filled again with a new name and new history.

"Tell me!" The boy's pleading eyes shimmered with uncertainty and the man felt his chest constrict painfully. He really wanted to do this for Italy, but it seemed it was impossible after all. "Who am I?"

The name he spoke as an answer left his mouth faster than he could even comprehend it. Yet, he still knew it was okay. It was difficult to explain, but his gut feeling told him his choice was correct, and Prussia lived long enough to trust his instincts.

"Germany. Your name is Germany."

The blonde cocked his head to the side and closed his eyes in deep concentration as pink lips formed the word silently. It took him a moment but he smiled finally.

"I like that name," he said looking up at Prussia, gratefully squeezing his shirt sleeve once more. "Germany is a fine name."

It sure was a fine name. Fuck, it was perfect! He, who was once the Holy Roman Empire deserved a name which would remind of the empire's former greatness and glory. And Germany was just that. A link, a cultural descendant even though technically the two were the same.

And Prussia knew almost instantly that he could expect great things from this boy. And not that instantly but he kind of suspected that his life was about to drastically change from now on, as well.

Since that moment Germany became part of his everyday life, despite Prussia being reluctant in accepting him at the beginning. Therefore, after introducing him in Berlin to all the nation states, he left his education and raising to them. And no, not because he had no idea about kids in general, and was afraid of the challenge, not at all, thank you very much! But it did feel safer this way, after all no one else knew of the other's past. And despite Germany resembling Holy Rome less and less each day, rather taking over traits from all of the Germanic states, Prussia didn't want to risk it. And honestly, each time he saw him, guilt bubble up in his chest for taking the blonde away from Italy.

He still hoped though, that one day Germany will regain his memories but deep inside he knew that chances were slim.

That's why he did everything to avoid the other as much as he could, and rather observed from afar.

Unfortunately, though, like every unpredictable kid, Germany had a different idea.

The more Prussia tried to keep himself away from the boy, the more Germany sought his company and attention. He was there almost constantly, following Prussia like a little over-attached puppy, wanting to be around the white haired man for reasons Prussia could not understand. It's not like the child wanted to be the sole existence in his life either. He wasn't overly pushy, but he was always there, three steps behind, observing and waiting until he took notice, and usually ordered him to leave. And Germany obeyed as well, only to be back again an hour or so later.

It was annoying.

Prussia was losing his patience.

Just what the Hell was the kid's deal anyway? Was it some kind of childish obsession? A prank? Was it because Prussia's unusual looks? He was becoming extremely self-conscious and he hated that. He didn't feel like it in ages! Therefore, when one day the boy sneaked into his study, Prussia snapped, shouting and demanding from Germany to explain just ' _what the fuck was he doing?'_

The blonde gasped in surprise startled and just a tiny bit scared but withstood the man's piercing gaze. He looked at the white haired nation shyly with huge, honestly glistening sky blue eyes and said:

"But you are my big Brother, Prussia…"

Unexpected.

That's what it was.

Well, wow…

Prussia was dumbfounded into silence, his jaw hitting the floor with a dull thud.

And he hated that giddy warm feeling that coiled in the pit of his stomach and slowly started spreading through his body. He has never been anyone's big brother before. He never really had a real family either.

Well, the only people he ever considered as family were the Knights Hospitaller who raised him and the members of the Teutonic Order at the very beginning of their existence. While the order was still small, consisting only of a handful of people he made sure to remember and to know every one of them personally, but as the order started growing and gaining new territories it became more and more difficult to keep in touch with everyone, and at some point his comrades and brothers became his subjects, - or as Italy liked to put it - his children.

At the beginning loneliness was his only companion, but as time passed he realised that it was much easier this way. Watching his comrades, his closest friends, his ' _brothers'_ die while he still remained the same was something he could never get used to. But in time the people who surrounded him became his nation and he felt no special attachment to any of them. Of course, Prussia still cared for them, he wanted the best for his children, but he rather not forged special connections with anyone. He never really recovered after losing Heinrich, and never wanted to go through that pain again.

Melancholic nostalgia filled him as he remembered the man who was not only his first Grand Master but his closest friend and someone he considered as _brother_ in the deepest meaning of the word. They might not have been related by blood but for Prussia he was the closest to a family member. He never loved and cared for anyone the way he loved Heinrich since then and even before that. Italy was the closest one to reach that level but his relationship with the Mediterranean nation was somewhat complicated, - the boy being the most important person in his life for centuries despite not considering him his family. Prussia couldn't quite explain it.

But Germany was different.

Germany had no family either and was free to claim as a brother. Besides, Prussia saved the kid's life so he had to take responsibility for it. That was the right thing to do. And the title of a big brother pleasantly tickled his ego, especially that it was the child who chose him. He could have chosen anyone from all the Germanic states. But he chose Prussia, and that made the man extremely happy and… Ah, proud? It made him feel _awesome_. And suddenly, just as once Heinrich became his brother figure, the urge to become this boy's big brother was overwhelming. And he really wanted to be the most awesome big brother ever!

Prussia plopped down onto his chair determined and satisfied with his decision, and beckoned the younger, who stepped closer shyly.

"I hope you're not going to regret your decision of choosing me as your big brother," he said as he patted the silky blonde locks. "You better be ready to keep up with my awesomeness because I'm not going to go easy on you."

Germany's features lit up with a huge grin as he shook his head.

"I'm ready for everything big Brother!"

Damn!

It felt good, and Prussia grinned as an answer.

Since then more than sixty years have passed, and during that time the white haired nation took joy in raising the other.

Prussia's education system was first rate, and just as he promised he did not go easy on little Germany. Not like there was a need for something like that. He excelled in almost every subject anyway. From literature to arts, to mathematics and history, Prussia made sure that his _little brother_ had a proper knowledge of the world that surrounded him. He even taught Germany practical skills that the man accumulated for himself during the long years he lived. Herbalism, medicine, horse riding, fencing and fighting, military tactics and leadership, languages and even basic domestic skill like cleaning and cooking; Prussia was strict when it came to teaching and he wanted to teach the boy everything he knew.

Of course, it didn't mean there was no time for fun things, too. Prussia grinned from ear to ear, almost splitting his face in half at the memories.

They would play many games and read fairy tales together, and the older was always ready with some practical prank to annoy the people around them. Naturally, when they got into trouble he would blame everything on Germany to the child nation's great displeasure but even then their relationship as brothers, which grew stronger and stronger with every day, was unshakeable, and probably for the first time in his life Prussia didn't feel like the _white demon_ the world thought him to be. Next to Germany, Prussia became the caring and awesome big brother he wished to be and the love and affection he received in exchange from the boy made him happier than nothing before.

And under the strict but loving guidance of the older man Germany became the fine young adult who was standing in front of him right now.

The boy snapped the book closed in his hand, and hid it behind his back as he straightened himself looking at Prussia with surprise.

"Big Brother! I wasn't expecting you to come home so early. Willkommen!"

Prussia regarded him curiously for a moment. He has not seen Germany in a couple of weeks now, being preoccupied with keeping the nation states in some kind of order in Frankfurt where the German Confederation had its capital so far. But now finally he had time to come back to his Berlin home which he shared with the blonde.

He missed his little brother.

Probably, he should have taken the boy with him for the conference but Prussia was kind of selfish in this regard and wanted to keep Germany far away from that crazy bunch of states in the first place. Especially from that snob Austria.

Germany has grown again, his human age being around seventeen or eighteen right now, Prussia couldn't tell for sure. His hair was longer too, combed back and kept in a loose ponytail. He looked rather handsome this way, his broad shoulders and straight posture giving extra confidence and maturity. He was almost as tall as Prussia now, and the man's chest swelled with pride every time he saw the younger nation.

"Rejoice, because your awesome big Brother has come home earlier than expected!" Prussia exclaimed overjoyed and opened his arms invitingly. "Come, give Brother a hug!"

Germany didn't move but Prussia didn't expect him to, rather he stepped closer and gave the boy a bone crushing hug while cooing lovingly above his head:

"Aww… My baby brother is the cutest!"

Germany spluttered, cheeks turning a violent shade of pink as he tried to push himself away from the older man.

"I'm not a child anymore and I'm certainly not cute."

With a snicker the older let him go anyway. He failed to mention that Germany all red like a tomato was one of the cutest things he has ever seen, but oh well. Better not tease the boy too much or he might just storm away all embarrassed and coop himself up in his room. Although the temptation was strong, a pouty Germany was an extremely adorable Germany.

Prussia shook his head to get rid of the mental image.

He behaved like a total goofball and he wondered just when had he turned into Heinrich? He remembered being annoyed at the man's silly antics and now he was doing exactly the same. But then again, it's not like he _really_ hated it either. Heinrich was the only real role model of a big brother he ever had so it wasn't that surprising that he ended up the same.

It was rather logical, actually.

"So what brings you to my room?" he asked after noticing the book in the other's hand.

Germany's posture stiffened, and he awkwardly tried to hide the book again.

His fidgeting was unusual. Normally he was quite straightforward about things, especially in front of his _big Brother_ , therefore when Germany averted his gaze and was reluctant to answer the question, Prussia knew that something wasn't right.

"It's… It's really nothing special," the boy mumbled. "It's just some research."

Research?

A well-manicured white eyebrow rose inquisitively.

Yeah, right! The older man highly doubted that.

Germany was a diligent child, taking his education quite seriously, and although Prussia's personal book collection wasn't at all that special, - he owned a couple of limited editions, a few really rare and old books, mainly about medicine, and some ahem… gentleman's special interest books which he got from France - but who knew, the boy might have needed one of his old and dusty tomes for whatever reason. Although, it did not explain why he was hiding it.

Should he be angry or disappointed that the other was hiding things? Who knew? It was a difficult question, because it was sort of the first time that it happened. Except maybe the broken pieces of china around his home that the boy tried to hide, when he was still much-much younger, but that was different. And maybe he was just over-analysing things. It wouldn't be the first time he did that. Maybe it was just a misunderstanding. Maybe Germany was trying to surprise him with something. Maybe, just maybe the boy needed one of his books for a reference to an actual research.

On second thought, who was this kid trying to fool anyway?

His curiosity sparked up, and he wanted to satisfy it.

"So what research are you doing?" The nonchalant question seemed genuine as he sat down on the bed to rid himself of the tall riding boots. Feigning disinterest, such an underhanded move! But one, it was exciting, and two, Germany knew him more than well by now.

"Oh, um, biology," Germany answered as he uneasily tried to shuffle towards the door. Prussia didn't believe him. "So… I'm sure you're tired, Brother, I will just leave you…"

It was too easy.

When the younger nation was about to pass, he grabbed after the book which was securely pressed to the boy's chest. But Germany was on guard, expecting a move like that, - quite rightly so - and they ended up struggling. Finally, Prussia being the more experienced fighter and a bit taller of the two, managed to overpower the blonde and twist his book holding hand to the back snatching it away as a prize.

Germany whined desperately and tried to turn but to no avail.

To say that the older man's eyes turned huge in surprise upon reading the title was an understatement. They nearly popped out of their sockets.

Well, damn.

The kid wasn't exactly lying when he said he was conducting biology research, Prussia had to admit. Because the copy of Marquis de Sade in his hand, - a one of a kind at that, because this was a special one he got from France, which was illustrated by the nation personally – with a stretch could be considered as a biology book. And while France might not have been as skilled of an artist as Italy was, he knew the male and the female body more than well to illustrate a book like that.

"So, are you researching human reproduction?" Prussia didn't know if he should be angry and shout at the boy, or laugh. He sort of wanted to do both. When he noticed Germany's awkward behaviour he didn't know what to expect. But he certainly wasn't ready for this. Although, now that he thought about it Germany was at that age when kids became interested in sex, so he really shouldn't have been so surprised.

He let go of the boy's hand and sighed heavily. He really wasn't ready for this but he didn't want to fail as a big brother either. He promised that no matter what, and especially in difficult times he will be there for his little brother, and these were especially difficult times. For both of them.

Crap, now he understood why Brandenburg has left his _education_ up to France. This situation was totally unawesome.

Massaging the bridge of his nose, he sighed.

"Tell me, are you only at the theoretical stage or are you already conducting empirical research?" Let's just stick to the boy's initial wording, it would be easier.

Germany didn't answer just kept his gaze away awkwardly. Prussia felt his headache coming back full force. "Do you want me to talk to you about the bees and the birds?"

Just shaking his head in response, the boy's cheeks turned bright scarlet even tinting his ears pink but he stubbornly remained silent.

The older man plopped down onto his bed, bones rattling with tiredness, and threw the book between the pillows. Germany's persistent muteness was annoying.

How did the kid want to read a book like that if he got all embarrassed and shy just because of mentioning sex!? They were going nowhere like this!

"You shouldn't be reading stuff like that," Prussia looked at the outrageous tome with dark contempt. "You're still too young."

Germany snapped his head towards the older nation.

"I'm not a child anymore!"

The white haired man felt irritated.

That elicited a reaction!? And what does he mean not a child? His behaviour was exactly like an immature brat's!

"You can't even look me in the eyes!" Prussia exclaimed. "Just what the hell brought this on?" There was no answer again and the older was losing his patience. "Is it a girl? Do you fancy someone? Anyone?" He tried a calmer approach, maybe it was just an innocent puppy love. As an older brother he should be understanding, but when the boy kept silent and still refused to look at him, the man got really worried.

What if it was something serious? For a moment the worst case scenario flashed in his mind and he dreaded to ask. "Is it-" his voice failed him but he had to be strong. "Did someone tried to approach… You?" Voice becoming shamefully thin, he walked closer to the boy and cautiously put his hand on his shoulder to make the younger look at him.

Germany turned even redder and spluttered indignantly.

"Nothing like that happened! You're over exaggerating!" The boy shook his hand down and awkwardly stepped away.

The wave of relief and irritation that washed over him as he heard the huffy reply was liberating. It was good to know that no one tried anything funny with the blonde. He couldn't explain why even just thinking about the possibility started a raging inferno inside his chest. He was ready to kill anyone who touched _his_ Germany. But the main question still remained. What made the other so interested in this topic despite being all shy about it? There had to be a reason.

"So what's going on then?"

The blonde refused to look at him. "Nothing."

"Germany?"

Silence.

"Germany!" Putting his hand on his hips for the extra emphasis, it was a demand this time.

"Oh, fucking fine then! I heard the soldiers talk about it and I was curious. Happy now?"

A ruby red eye twitched.

Fucking fine then. _Fucking_ fine then? Fucking what!?

The slap that landed on Germany's cheek probably surprised Prussia way more than the boy itself. He only noticed his hand moving when it was already too late and his palm connected with the younger nation's face with a loud smack.

For a moment complete silence filled the room and Prussia could hear his erratic heartbeat.

He had to calm down, dammit! It was not awesome at all.

But the kid deserved it. How dared he talk like that! Prussia didn't mind the soldiers, he knew Germany liked spending time with them, he couldn't care less. Besides, Prussia himself used to be the personification of a primarily military organisation, but he did not raise the boy this way. Was this the so called rebellious stage? Was this what England used to constantly talk about in regards to America during his revolutionary times?

Was Germany going to leave him?

Prussia's hand which was still frozen in the air trembled before the man let it drop down next to his body. His palm tingled and he was shaken and scared and didn't understand why.

He looked at the boy who was pressing his hand to his hurting cheek. It wasn't that bad, it was red but wasn't bruising. The skin wasn't broken either.

The slap was intended as a warning rather than a punishment anyway, so he did not put too much force behind his action in the first place. But just the sole fact that he actually slapped Germany – a feat he never had to do before – was enough shock, for both of them that it drove the point across.

Prussia swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Mind your language child! That's not what I taught you." Scared of his own actions and afraid of alienating Germany even more, he forced his quivering voice to remain calm and low.

But the kid seemed to recover quicker than him, squaring his shoulders and looking defiantly at the older man.

"I apologise for my behaviour," came the frustratingly obedient reply, but there was no regret in his voice and his rebellious look made Prussia's blood boil again. "Now can I have the book, please?" Germany added after a moment.

The previous shyness was gone, and the older nation wondered just where this boldness has come from.

Germany was always a calm and well behaved child with good manners, and this sudden outburst shocked Prussia more than anything else before.

Was it really the same rebelliousness what America went through, or was it just a teenage boy's impudence? And how should he behave? Prussia didn't want to go through the same ordeal what happened to England. The white haired man dreaded losing his little brother, he couldn't imagine his life without Germany anymore.

Short of breath and chest constricting with pain, pictures of a century old war flashed in his mind. Young America's unflinching determination. England's broken look. _'It's unavoidable'_ , he heard someone saying but he couldn't remember who it was exactly. It wasn't his war, but even he remembered being furious at both of them actually, and thinking that it could have been avoided if they would have just talked it through.

And now…

He didn't want to do the same mistakes.

He had to do something before it was too late. He had to stop Germany from hating him, from disobeying him! But right now he was too shocked and too nervous to think clearly. And if there was one thing he knew for sure it was not to make rush decisions.

So he did what he deemed to be the safest in this situation and decided to send the other away.

"Forget the book and go back to your room." Prussia needed some distance to calm his nerves. He just wanted to be alone.

But Germany seemed to have none of it.

"You can't just send me away!"

The furious exclamation was followed by stomping feet, and Germany throwing a fit like a little child. Prussia had to hold the itch in his palm back to not slap him again. What kind of immature behaviour was that? The nerve of this little brat!

As his headache escalated to a skull-pounding pain blurring the world around, his self-control went flying through the window, too. He couldn't deal with this right now, he didn't want to deal with it in the first place!

 _Argh! Fuck!_

That was it! He didn't care anymore, and he barked irately not caring to be careful around Germany.

"I just did. Now get lost!"

Germany snapped as well. "I'm not a child anymore!"

"You sure behave like one!" Prussia retorted.

This had to end. Now! Or the man wasn't sure what was he going to do. He was not used to Germany disobeying him. He was not used to anyone disobeying him! And the urge to rectify that was strong, even if it was Germany. Especially that it was Germany!

People knew to not cross him because he was ruthless. When someone went against him or tried to hurt him, Prussia could become a cold-blooded monster, a true white demon. And his brother ought to know better than to defy him. He should do as he was told! This impudent child was playing with fire!

Prussia pressed the heel of his palm to his forehead to ease the pain a little but it had no effect at all. Blood boiling, his nerves were frayed and his patience gone.

How could the kid not understand a simple request!?

"Just go away!" Prussia tried to order the younger nation one last time but Germany ignored him.

The man was desperate, and more than anything scared. Scared of Germany leaving him as pictures of that distant war with America and England in the middle flashed in his mind again. Scared of being hurt and alone. Scared of hurting Germany. _His_ Germany, his cute and innocent and clever little brother. A brother he never had and always wanted and loved more than anything in his life before.

Prussia was scared of himself because he didn't know what he would do in a situation where he had to fight against his only family. He never even imagined that something like that was possible. But now suddenly he found himself in a situation where a confrontation seemed to be unavoidable. Where losing Germany was a possibility. And not only because of a fight, he realised, but because there was the possibility that the boy would leave him for someone else. For someone he loved more, and Prussia couldn't stand the thought of it! It was selfish, and unreasonable and unbecoming of an older brother, but he couldn't stop this irrational fear gripping his heart and throat and suffocating him with its ugly vines.

The older man clutched at his chest and had to sit down on the bed to catch a breath. Suddenly he felt dizzy and weak.

But Germany seemed to be oblivious to this internal struggle because instead of leaving him alone he raised his voice demandingly and driven by a sudden boldness stepped closer to Prussia, reaching for his shoulder to force him to take his demands seriously.

"When will you finally treat me like an adult and-?"

The world froze.

Sinking.

It felt like sinking into pitch dark coldness.

Prussia's reaction was instantaneous. Grabbing the boy's extended arm and throwing him on the bed was an instinct to protect himself. Germany probably didn't intended it as a threatening move, but the white haired nation was in no condition to think clearly. He saw black and red, and before he knew it he was pinning the boy to the cushiony surface and squeezing his throat in order to immobilize.

Germany yelped in surprise and pain, and grabbed at the man's hand to try and pry the fingers away from his windpipe.

But Prussia was stronger, and his hold only tightened the more the blonde struggled.

"So you want me to treat you like an adult?" he asked menacingly. His blood red eyes were dark and clouded with fear and jealousy and a multitude of other hideous feelings roiling agonizingly inside his chest. "Do you even know what does it mean, what you're asking for? Do you think you can take it?"

He wanted to stop. But his body refused obedience.

He didn't want to do this but the urge to teach the impertinent brat a lesson was stronger than his good judgement. And the fear of losing Germany made him do stupid things, too, made him want to chain the boy to him, to _claim_ him as his own. Germany was his, and only his! No one had the right to take him away!

Germany screamed when Prussia sunk his teeth into the junction of his shoulder and neck, breaking skin and drawing blood, and tinting the boy's white shirt a brilliant shade of red. The taste was coppery and slightly salty, in stark contrast with the sweet and addictive scent of the younger nation's skin. Prussia relished in the feeling as he used his other hand to rip Germany's offending pieces of clothing off of his body to reveal more surface to ravish. He pressed his lips biting and sucking and licking at every new inch of skin he exposed, leaving angry bruises and smeared blood behind. Like fiery red roses blooming on a white canvas, Prussia admired his work of art like a painter its finest masterpiece.

 _His._

Germany was his.

His masterpiece. He would paint the boy in his colours to show the world who the boy belonged to.

White and red.

He will taint Germany's purest white with the most vivid red. More beautiful than any rose, more precious than any ruby.

Germany was his and only his!

The struggling didn't stop him, didn't even slow him down. Fingers clawed at his clothing and pulled at hair but Prussia didn't seem to mind it. No matter what Germany tried it was only fuel to the blind frenzy. He only stopped for a moment when Germany in a futile attempt to throw the bigger body out of balance scratched his cheek, leaving long red marks behind on snow white skin. Prussia retaliated by pressing up his knee to the younger nation's groin threateningly, and squeezed his throat for good measure.

The body beneath him went limp.

Deafening silence enveloped the room when the older man realised that the struggling has stopped. Slowly he started regaining his senses.

He tasted blood in his mouth. Germany's blood.

The air turned acrid. The boy was lying underneath him rigidly, his breathing ragged, clothes in tatters and with bruises all over his body. Pink cheeks were smeared with blood and tears which trickled down from under his fluttering lashes.

Prussia felt anger bubble up in his chest. Was the kid giving up? Was he really just lying there and waiting for the inevitable to happen?

The man pulled away feeling sick and disgusted.

"Tsk! You really are just a child. Get away from my sight!"

Ruby eyes couldn't look at the blonde. He couldn't look at his own work.

And Germany didn't need to be told twice. He bolted out of the bed and was out of the room within moments without looking back. The door closed behind him with a loud bang.

And as the echo slowly faded, bile rose in Prussia's throat, and he sunk to the floor next to his bed, curling over his lap, trying to keep the contents of his stomach in place. His whole body was shaking.

What the hell had he done? What the _fuck_ was he thinking? Attacking Germany like that? Did he totally lost it? It was absolutely unacceptable and unawesome! He wanted to punch himself in the face. Hard. He would totally deserve it, too. Or crawl into a deep hole and sleep… Ideally for an eternity. The way Germany looked at him-

Prussia shuddered and had to blink back the tears which threatened to spill. He wouldn't be surprised if Germany wouldn't want to see him ever again.

He buried his face in his hands. Just what was he going to do now? Was it even possible to fix something like that?

Tsk! Fuck no!

He laughed out drily as he forced his stomach to settle. Of course, it wasn't possible!

There was nothing he could do, it was all up to Germany to forgive him.

Dammit!

He was not only making the same mistakes that England did, he was worst! Going even further!

He had no excuses!

He failed as a brother, he didn't deserve to be forgiven, and for the first time in his life Prussia wanted nothing else but to disappear. But life was a ruthless bitch and he had to deal with all of the consequences his stupid decisions brought upon him.

Fucked.

That's what he was. Royally.

Taking a couple of shaky breaths, he tried to calm down enough to decide what to do next.

Dirt and shame seemed to be stuck to his body, and he just wanted to forget everything. Wanted to wash out the taste of blood from his mouth. A strong drink would definitely help him with that. Yes, that was a good plan. Washing his face came first, and then he would drink himself to oblivion. However, he felt too weak and his body refused to move, instead his mind was tormenting him with images of a teary-eyed and bloodied Germany. Nerves couldn't handle that, every time he attempted to get up from the floor he got dizzy, and his stomach threatened to return its contents.

It took him a while to calm down enough to drag himself on shaky legs to the washbasin. He cleaned his face and hands with monotone numbness, but no amount of scrubbing seemed to help. It still felt dirty. He only stopped when his white skin started turning pink and raw from all the rubbing and cold water. A drink was in order to help and forget everything that happened.

Not paying attention to what it was, Prussia poured himself a glass of something which smelled strongly of alcohol. But he barely lifted it to his lips when the door to his room opened with a soft creak.

He froze.

Germany was standing at the entrance to his chamber, and the nation's first reaction was to run. Then came the choking sensation of guilt, which in turn rendered him motionless. How ironic.

To say that Prussia was more than surprised was an understatement.

The boy was wearing clean clothes, his hair still wet, and the air filled with the fresh scent of soap.

Prussia didn't even notice that this much time has passed since that fateful moment of escape, that the other even had the time to bathe properly. But more surprising was the fact that he was back, looking up hesitantly but with no apparent fear in his eyes.

Prussia didn't dare to move and Germany took a tentative step inside and shut the door behind himself with a click.

The sound seemed to awaken the older nation from his trance-like state.

"What are you doing here?" Keeping his voice low afraid of spooking him, Prussia wished the boy to go away. He wasn't sure if he was ready to be so close to him again. "I told you I don't want to see you."

Germany wanted to say something. His lips parted ready to form a word but no sound escaped. He seemed unsure of himself or unsure of what he wanted to say, Prussia couldn't tell, but it was annoying. Just what was the kid doing here? Why the hell did he come back for?

The man turned back to his drink facing away from the blonde and chugged the contents of the glass down in one go. The liquor burned down his throat. Prussia shut his eyes and took a deep breath as the fiery liquid started spreading out in his body leaving him tingly and numb.

Germany took another step inside.

The man refused to turn around but the glass he was still holding in his hand hit the table with a loud clink, warning, as he put it back with more force than it was necessary, making Germany halt in his movements.

"Brother?"

"Just go away," the older nation said tiredly. He really wasn't ready for this. Not yet.

Body heavy and aching, his chest hurt more than ever before. It was difficult to breathe. He had to press a palm over his frantically beating heart to stop the painful hammering. All he wanted was to get drunk and forget about everything, but Germany seemed to deny his only solace yet again.

"No."

The boy's voice was confident and his determination unyielding as he stepped even closer.

Prussia forced himself to stay still and not to lash out. "What do you want then?"

Fuck! Is there no way around it? Whatever. It's probably easier to just get over with this conversation and have the little shit out of his room, anyway.

Prussia reached for the bottle once more. Let the younger nation say whatever he wants and meanwhile if he has another drink or two he will be able to get through it somehow.

"I want you to treat me like an adult," came the answer.

White hands trembled, bottle rattling against the edge of the glass.

 _What the-?_

The white haired nation groaned exasperated.

Not this again! Just what was the kid's problem? Did he want that book so desperately? He couldn't be so stupid to come back for something like that! If he came back only for this reason Prussia will properly hit him this time, good judgement and common sense be damned!

He poured himself another drink to calm his nerves. The golden liquid swished gently in the dim light of the gas lamp as he stirred it in the glass experimentally before lifting it to his lips. The drink slid down his throat effortlessly this time, and the beneficial calming effect of the alcohol almost instantly dulled his distraught senses.

"Go away," Prussia repeated again.

He couldn't handle this conversation after all, but Germany refused to move and he refused to turn back.

The tension in the room was unsettling.

A heavy sighed escaped his lips, and he was just about to pour himself another glass when the boy broke the silence suddenly.

"I want you to-" His voice failed him for a moment but he got his act together quickly. "I want you to teach me… To treat me like an adult, and teach me to- How to-..."

He didn't finish but he didn't have to. Prussia understood him anyway as he spun around abruptly to look at him shocked, standing awkwardly at the foot of the bed.

The younger was looking at him, shy and uncertain and cheeks tinted pink, but his blue orbs were fixated on Prussia's ruby ones holding the gaze steadily.

The man had to grab onto his drinks cabinet to steady himself as the world shook under his feet, Germany's request registering in his brain with morbid slowness.

Was the boy serious?

"Do you even know what you are asking for?" The barely whispered question was like a soft gasp.

He didn't want to believe this. This couldn't be happening. His mind was just playing tricks, or he probably drunk too much already.

But Germany nodded in response, and didn't move from the foot of the bed waiting for the older man to take him up on this bold request. To take him… _Fuck…!?_

Prussia was conflicted.

What the hell should he do? Germany gave him permission, he was not forcing himself on the boy but what if it was just childish defiance?

"I'm warning you-" he started but the blonde cut him off.

"I know what I'm doing."

Yes, well, Prussia wasn't sure about that, but if the other insisted he couldn't argue.

"I will not go easy on you," he said as a last attempt to change Germany's mind.

"I'm ready for that."

He seemed relentless in his decision, and the older man's stomach made an unpleasant flip. His heart beat like crazy and he was short of breath, nearly panicking at the situation.

What _the fuck_ should he do?

Germany was offering himself up. Willingly! Prussia even tried to discourage him but the boy was standing still with determination shining in his sky blue eyes. And the man didn't know what to do. Because he knew that the reasonable thing would be to send the kid away. He had no right to take him, to claim him as his own. They were not related by blood but he was still a brother figure to the other, and while human social conventions did not apply to nations he wasn't sure if Germany knew what he was doing.

And Prussia wasn't sure he knew what he himself was doing either!

He loved the other dearly. Probably loved him more than just a brother if that pang in his chest was anything to go by. But he never really thought about his feelings before. Not before the possibility of losing Germany to someone else came to his mind earlier that day. And now that feeling was gripping his heart and forcing him to do stupid things.

Prussia sighed and beckoned the blonde closer.

"Come here."

Germany obeyed clearing the distance in moments and standing in front of the older man confidently. A glass of the same strong smelling drink was presented and handed to him, and Germany took it cautiously. Questioning eyes twinkled.

"You're too stiff and nervous," the man explained.

Pfft, ridiculous! Totally unawesome! He was a total nervous wreck himself, too. Another shot would be heaven! The older nation shook his head slightly. No, it's a bad idea, he decided. If he was going to do this he wanted to be sober.

Germany sniffed at the contents of the glass then gulped it down in one go, the same way Prussia did before. He closed his eyes and grimaced but didn't say anything as he handed the glass back.

"How are you feeling now?" the man asked after a moment.

"Hot."

Prussia nodded. That was a good start.

"Take your shirt off."

The ordered was blunt, but the boy complied without a word pulling the white shirt over his head.

Prussia's eyes widened as Germany dropped the fabric on the floor without even attempting to fold it and put it away properly. Germany never did that. He always kept his surroundings neat and clean, yet now he was willing to forsake this habit just to please the older man.

Pale hands twitched. The taller nation didn't know if he should feel honoured or angry. Germany had an adult's determination but a child's honesty. He seemed too pure to taint. But as Prussia studied the topless figure in front of him his heart constricted painfully, acid burning through his veins instead of blood.

It was too late now.

Germany was already tainted. The angry bite mark at the junction of his shoulder and neck, the red and purple bruises on his snow white skin going down his chest… Prussia looked at his own work horrified and disgusted.

Just what was he thinking? Why did he think that it was acceptable to even look at the boy after the barbaric way he treated him? He had no right to touch him, no right to be under the same roof with him!

But somehow, for reasons that were difficult to explain, Germany was standing right in front of him. Expectantly. His blue eyes shining like precious gems in the dim lamp light. He didn't cover himself shyly as the man anticipated him to do, and the longer Prussia observed, the better he could see the young adult Germany sought to be than the boy he raised for the last six decades.

And surprisingly, there was no real sadness. Maybe, somewhere deep inside he felt a nostalgic melancholy raise its head, wishing the old and happy days back, but in all honesty, despite everything that transpired that day, he was proud. Germany grew up to be a fine young man.

He was prideful and honest, kind and loving yet strong both mentally and physically. He was tall, lean muscles hiding under alabaster skin and his delicately sculptured features gave him a handsome elegance. He was not the same child he saved that fateful day. He was not the remnants of a broken empire. Germany was a different person. His own nation. A proud and budding empire of his own.

And Prussia felt honoured that yet again Germany chose him. That he was offering himself up for the man to take. And Prussia wanted him. Every acre of his lands and every inch of his body. The older nation wanted him, wanted to hold him, to claim him as his own, not only as a nation but as a person, too. And the sudden urge to make Germany his was stronger than any reasonable thought and any remorse he felt for his previous actions.

For a moment guilt griped his chest as a picture of a chestnut coloured curl swished gently in front of his mind's eyes, but he banished the thought almost immediately. Germany was Germany and not Holy Rome.

Besides, it was Germany's choice. He didn't force him to do it. The boy came willingly.

Prussia took a tentative step towards the blonde, his long fingers ghosting over the other's bruised chest cautiously. The younger didn't move and held the man's gaze steadily. If it was the alcohol or his own bold determination Prussia didn't know, but at this point he didn't care anymore.

"It's your last chance to leave. I won't be able to stop after this," the man said despite every fibre in his body pulling him towards the other.

Germany just shook his head.

"I want this. I want you." Came the quiet confession.

Prussia let out a relieved sigh.

Good. Because he wasn't sure if he could've held back if the boy decided to change his mind. But this way he could say that he did everything, giving the blonde all the opportunities and warnings. He wanted to be treated like an adult so badly, well then from now on it was his responsibility.

Prussia gently pushed him towards the bed and Germany reacted obediently kicking off his shoes and laying down on the middle of the soft and plush bedding. The man followed him, crawling over the younger nation's body.

Germany looked nervous, excited, and maybe a bit shy in this vulnerable position. It was understandable. After what happened before, the man couldn't blame him for being worried. And Prussia felt determined in rectifying his previous mistake. He would make sure that this time Germany enjoyed every moment of it. He will show the blonde pleasure he never felt before.

Leaning over the smaller form, Prussia gently pressed his lips to the bite mark he left on the boy's skin earlier. Germany flinched, but quickly relaxed his muscles letting the older man continue his ministrations. A skillful tongue lapped at the mark apologetically, peppering the bruised skin with feather-light kisses and nips, treating every abused inch of skin like that in order to atone for the previously committed sins, to earn Germany's forgiveness and trust back. And soon he relaxed enough to give a relieved little sigh, and Prussia felt more confident to explore yet untainted skin and press his lips firmer to the body beneath him.

Germany groaned appreciatively. And when a wet and hot tongue lapped at one of his nipples, as well, his arms automatically came up to circle around the older man's shoulders. Prussia recoiled from the touch, and pressed the other's hands back to the cushiony surface of the sheets, squeezing his hands lightly as a warning.

"Don't."

Germany looked up at him with slight hurt in his questioning eyes.

Ah, Prussia felt bad for a moment. But he really couldn't let the blonde touch him. Not yet at least, for his own good.

"I won't be able to hold myself back if you do this," he explained.

The blonde flexed his hands.

"It's fine," he tried to say but Prussia didn't let him, pinning his arms back to the bed.

"Just do this for me." The whispered request floated in the air like a feather. The older man nibbled at the boy's earlobe gently, coaxing him to agree.

And when Germany finally nodded next to him, he pulled away slowly, and resumed his previous ministrations of pampering the blonde's torso with as much loving attention as it was possible.

Germany fisted the sheets beneath as skilled hands came into play as well, caressing and massaging with deliberate caution. Prussia made sure to touch and adore every inch of skin as he leisurely kissed his way down to the younger nation's navel. He dipped his tongue in, eliciting a shudder, then continued his way to the hem of Germany's pants.

The blonde let out a groan when an open mouthed kiss was pressed to his slowly awakening clothed member.

The sound was music to the older man's ears. Suddenly he really wanted to see the boy completely nude. Deft fingers moved with deliberate precision and speed, and the trousers were gone in a flash, leaving Germany lying in his full naked glory on the dark, luxurious bed-sheets like a glowing pearl in a casket of crushed velvet.

He was beautiful.

Prussia couldn't get enough of the sight, but his desire to pleasure the younger nation was stronger than the need to burn the picture into his mind. He continued lavishing the newly exposed skin, nipping and kissing at one of the ankles first, then licking his way up to the knee and biting at the softer flesh of the boy's inner thigh. He skipped the now straining erection and showed the same treatment to the other leg.

When Germany was already trembling in his hands and his engorged member was weeping for attention Prussia decided to take a step further.

He leaned over the younger's crotch and gave his erection a tentative lick.

Germany's reaction was instantaneous. His body shuddered and his hand came up to muffle a surprised sob. Prussia wanted to hear more of that, to see the other come undone under his touch, so he engulfed the boy whole sucking and licking and coating his member with a generous amount of saliva. And just as expected, the taste was soapy and clean, and just a tad salty and all in all sinfully delicious.

More.

He used one of his hands to pump the remaining part of the hard member what he couldn't fit into his mouth as he bobbed his head, while the other hand drew soothing circles on Germany's hip.

The younger nation moaned shamelessly, and thrashed his head on the soft pillows, silky blond hair spilling around his head like an aureole. His hands grabbed at everything they could find, finally twisting themselves into Prussia's white locks. They pushed and tugged and pulled, and the man wondered how much longer he could last like that. Finally he let the other go with a wet pop. Germany whined in frustration.

The older nation allowed himself a satisfied smirk as he leaned over the blonde and pressed a kiss to his shoulder and neck while retrieving a bottle of scented oil from his nightstand, what he got from France the last time they saw each other.

Whether it was a genuine gift or a sorry attempt to ridicule his non-existent night life, was questionable, but he made a mental note to thank the old bearded pervert the next time they met.

Meanwhile Germany, disregarding his brother's previous request, sneaked his hands around the white torso that leaned over, hovering above him enticingly, and tugged at the shirt impatiently.

"Off!" The order was short and blunt, and Prussia considered reprimanding the boy for this rude boldness, but looking at his flushed cheeks and darkened, lustful eyes he decided to comply.

With the help of frantic hands the shirt was gone in moments and carelessly flung somewhere in the room.

Germany attacked the chest in front of him immediately. Hands glided over bare skin, pulling Prussia closer to his smaller frame, kissing and touching wherever he could reach.

Ah, bliss!

It felt wonderful.

Heat enveloped the older nation, and his body tingled all over making his head spin.

It was glorious.

And it was bad.

Prussia wasn't sure how long he would be able to keep himself at bay if this continued, especially that with every movement he was reminded of his painfully restrained erection within the confines of his own remaining clothes. He didn't even notice becoming so aroused, but as Germany's long legs circled and hooked around his hips, securely pushing and rubbing their hard members together, Prussia saw red again, losing all of his self-restrain for a moment.

He stopped himself just in time, pushing the boy's hands back to the mattress and burying his face in the crook of his neck. Lips pressed to the already abused spot, but the man forced himself to stay still and inhale the sweet and addictive scent that was uniquely Germany.

The blonde froze. The distraction was more than welcome. He needed a bit of time to calm down, but soon he was well enough to kiss his way up to the boy's reddened cheek he slapped before. Prussia nibbled at it lovingly then pressed his own heated face against it.

"You're making me crazy," he whispered as he kissed the root of the other's ear.

Germany whined frustrated and tried to free his hands but with no success. The man's hold was strong and unyielding. "I told you not to touch."

The younger stilled understanding that there was no point in struggling, and instead turned his head to steal a kiss from the older nation. Prussia reluctantly evaded the attempt pressing his lips to the corner of the boy's mouth instead. His heart ached, but it wouldn't be right. A kiss was meant to be shared between lovers, and no matter how much he wanted to make Germany truly his – whatever that meant -, right now he was only teaching the younger the ways of an adult.

Germany's irritated exhale tore from a trembling chest in a small puff. But he didn't move anymore, and the white haired nation felt safe to let go of his hands and resume his previous task of preparing the other.

The room filled with the heavy scent of lavender as the man uncorked the bottle he retrieved earlier. Making sure to generously coat his fingers and warming up the oily liquid, he teasingly circled the boy's entrance.

Germany's body shuddered and his breath hitched as Prussia pushed the first finger in. It was deliciously hot and tight inside, and the older had to hold himself back from inserting a second digit too fast, and only adding the next finger when the body beneath him was comfortably adjusted to the initial intrusion. The boy groaned painfully when it finally happened, his muscles stiffening and constricting. Prussia felt a pang of guilt wash over him for causing discomfort and pain but it was unavoidable. Besides, he knew that soon the pain would be gone as he twisted and scissored his fingers carefully stretching the younger, curling and uncurling his fingers looking for that special spot which would make the whole experience worthwhile.

He knew he found it when Germany screamed and instinctively pushed down on the fingers shamelessly impaling himself deeper. The shock and surprise was apparent on his rosy features as he panted heavily, pressing his palm to his mouth to muffle the escaping moans. Prussia smirked, the air of sweet satisfaction wafting over his ego, and continued adding the third digit and stretching the boy to his limits.

Germany didn't seem to mind anymore, thrashing his body under the older man's skillful touch.

Like a connoisseur, Prussia savoured the sight in front of him.

The blonde was pure perfection. Body glistening with a thin sheen of sweat, muscles rippling with pleasure under deliciously flushed skin as his pink lips opened and closed in breathless gasps and moans. His back arched from the bed occasionally, blonde head lolling from side to side creating a golden halo of spilled hair. He looked like the most magnificent sculpture carved by the seraphim themselves. He was a masterpiece.

Prussia's own masterpiece.

And suddenly an unquenchable thirst, a ravenous desire to bury himself deep in this beautiful and enticing being overwhelmed him, fogging his head with lust and need, which he never experienced before.

He couldn't wait any longer.

After removing his fingers, - which earned a displeased little gasp - the restraining clothes were gone within seconds, and Prussia groaned as he coated his painfully throbbing erection with plentiful amounts of the lavender scented oil. Gliding his slick palms over Germany's thighs he leaned over the smaller body, sneaking a hand under thin hips and lifting them higher as he positioned himself at the other's entrance. Long legs circled around his torso, and he kissed Germany's forehead reassuringly, his other hand seeking the boy's, weaving their fingers together as the young nation looked up nervously. He seemed a bit worried, but his glistening sapphire eyes were full of trust as Prussia's muscles flexed, sheathing himself deep within the blonde's pliant body.

God, Germany was perfect!

Prussia's world turned white with rapture. Breath slammed against his throat as a muffled moan, his lungs constricting, freezing still from the overwhelming sensation of velvety pain and sweltering pleasure. He desperately wanted to move.

The heat and tightness surrounding him made stars appear in front of his closed eyelids. It was the most heavenly feeling he ever experienced in his life. It felt right, it felt as if Germany was made for him. Only for him! It seemed as they belonged to each other, as if it was always meant to happen, and Prussia had to force his blissful sobs back and calm his frantically beating heart.

He loved the boy. Hell, he loved him more than he ever imagined loving anyone in his whole life, and the feeling was painfully twisting something within his chest leaving him breathless and dizzy.

' _If it hurts, it's love.'_

Prussia wanted to cry and laugh at the same time, shoulders trembling with repressed emotions.

He didn't know if it was that gushy and romantic type of love France was always talking about, or if it was his misplaced possessiveness coated in brotherly duties, but he didn't care either way. He cared deeply for Germany as a brother. And he loved the boy as a man and as a nation in his own selfish and possessive way, and he loved him dearly and painfully.

Burying his face into Germany's shoulder, Prussia inhaled the sweet scent of skin, sweat and sex mixing together.

Germany whimpered in pain, freezing still, and shutting his eyes preventing the tears from spilling which gathered in quivering pools of diamond.

The urge to move was bad, laced with commanding impatience, but the man refused to until he was sure that the younger nation was ready. Peppering feather-light kisses to the other's white column of a neck soothingly, he squeezed his hand. Germany let out a relieved sigh as he experimentally rolled his hips.

The white haired man grunted at the sudden and unexpected move, but he got the hint and pulled out a bit before thrusting back in gently, taking up a steady and slow pace.

The friction was velvety, burning and purifying, washing away all of his thoughts, leaving nothing else only Germany in his mind. His scent as he buried his nose into the other's skin. His taste as he licked his neck. His voice as he thrusted deep hitting that one spot that made Germany moan his name in an agonizingly delicious way.

Prussia wanted to hear more. Wanted to connect more. Wanted to become completely one, to belong to Germany in body and soul. But he was reluctant and afraid to abandon his self-restraint yet. Germany came first, he always came first.

This hesitation was apparent to the younger, too, who circled his arms around Prussia's shoulder and neck. The nation recoiled and tried to pry away the hands from his body but this time Germany didn't let go. Prussia whined desperately.

 _Sunova-!_

How many times has he told him not to touch? He won't be able to control himself otherwise!

He tried to pull away but Germany' legs and arms held him securely, and Prussia was surprised at the sudden strength the younger displayed.

Germany just pulled him closer, pressing their foreheads together.

"You said you won't go easy on me, but you've been nothing but gentle and considerate so far," the blonde breathed quietly as his sapphire-like eyes shimmered up at the man, encouraging. "You don't have to hold back, I can take it."

Chocking.

It felt like chocking.

It was wrong. So fucking wrong!

He tried so hard to hold back that losing himself now would render everything meaningless! Did the boy not understand that? Did he really want to be hurt? Even if he was able to endure it, Prussia didn't want to put him through an experience like that, and certainly not on his first time.

But it seemed he had no choice in the matter because Germany squeezed his body around him, creating sinfully hot tightness and making Prussia see stars again.

He couldn't restrain his desires anymore. Despite his best efforts and better judgement he snapped, succumbing his mind and body to lust, letting his soul burn in the most pleasurable of hells.

He attacked the boy ravaging his form, biting and kissing and twisting long fingers into the golden blonde locks and pulling the other closer and closer, moulding their bodies together until he didn't know which one of them was Germany and which one of them was Prussia anymore. His thrusts deepened and gained more force, and the boy's thighs clasped around his hips almost painfully as he met his movements one by one.

Prussia groaned in bliss, hazy mind barely registering that Germany was just as eager and just us ravenous as he was. The younger nation bit and kissed and lapped at every inch of skin he could reach, and fingers glided and scraped across his elder's back leaving angry scratch marks in their clumsy attempt to please.

The slight pain was only making Prussia more aroused and daring as he grabbed the boy's hips and lifted him higher to force himself as deep into the other's core as possible. He wanted to mark the younger as his own.

Only his.

Germany belonged to no one else, only to him!

And the boy screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure as his body yielded under the relentless attack to claim. His back arched from the bed, muscles contracting in spasms and his pink lips hung open in a continuation of a silent scream after losing the remaining breath in his tightening chest. Nails dug sorely into Prussia's arms as he came, ecstasy washing over him, painting the most magnificent picture the man has ever seen.

He was close as well. He could feel it deep in his stomach as Germany's body obscenely squeezed around him creating almost unbearable tightness. Prussia only needed a slight push, and when the younger nation relaxed enough coming down from his high, allowing his partner to move again, and breathlessly whispered three little words in his post orgasmic bliss, Prussia knew that he was done for as well.

" _I love you."_

The white haired man wasn't sure if he heard that correctly but at that moment it didn't matter. His whole being shook with pleasure as the world shuttered around him. The last thing he remembered before everything went blindingly white was pressing his lips securely to Germany's in a wet and sloppy kiss as the blonde's arms finally properly hooked around his neck, desperately pressing them to each other as close as it was possible.

And then, there was nothing.

It took him a while to collect himself, the world slowly gaining back its shape and colour, only to find himself lying on top of Germany's chest panting heavily as the younger lazily caressed his back.

How unawesome.

It should be Germany lying in his arms all spent and sated and not the other way around. But as the seriousness of the situation reached him, and he recollected all that transpired between them just moments ago, he anxiously pushed himself up on his hands, sliding out of the other with a swift move.

Germany winced at the sudden loss.

Prussia nervously got up on all fours to inspect the damage he had done.

His stomach churned in disgust at how horrifying it was.

The silky alabaster skin was stained with green and purple bruises and red bite marks, covering Germany's neck and shoulders and the majority of his chest and torso. Prussia never broke skin again, not since that first bite but the sight was disturbing anyway.

That beautiful ethereal being writhing in pleasure he created before was now tainted, by no one else than his own creator. And Prussia felt awful as guilt and self-loathing filled his chest pushing him on the verge of tears.

But he didn't cry. Old nations like him did not cry, did not get sentimental, and that prickling sensation in his eyes could go and fuck itself, too! If he could just apologise, atone somehow…

Prussia swallowed, lips and throat dry like old parchment.

There was no way he could ever repent for this. He did not deserve forgiveness and Germany had all the reason to hate him. He was ready for that. He knew he didn't have a choice but he was ready to spend the rest of his life trying to correct his mistake, to atone for this sin.

He cautiously extended his hand to caress over the angry marks apologetically, but he stopped suddenly, retracting his fingers, ashamed that the idea of touching the boy even crossed his mind. He had no right to do that.

His throat constricted painfully as he blinked back the prickling-sensation-that-had-nothing-to-do-with-crying in his eyes.

"I'm so sor-"

He couldn't finish. Germany's hand clasped over his mouth silencing him mid-sentence.

"Before you say anything, take a look at yourself," he said calmly gesturing with his head in Prussia's general direction. "We are even now."

 _Wha-…?_

Not understanding it completely, but the older complied with the request nonetheless. Just what was the other talking about? And as he looked down on his own chest his ruby eyes widened in shock.

What. The. Hell?

His body was just as abused as Germany's, snow-white skin adorned with quickly darkening bruises and bite marks revealing a row of perfectly shaped teeth. And based on the slight, stinging pain Prussia felt going down from his shoulders to the small of his back, he had to have multiple angry red scratches as well.

Germany didn't go easy on him. _Germany_ did _not_ go easy on _him._

He looked up confused just to be met with a confident diamond gaze. The younger nation's eyes were really, really tired but he looked satisfied and positively glowing in the semi-darkness of the room.

And suddenly Prussia erupted in a hysterical laughter as a heavy weight was lifted from his chest.

It was okay, wasn't it? Germany said so himself! Now they were even! The boy was not angry, he did not hate him!

The man fell back onto the pillows. Everything was okay! It was okay-

His laughter died and turned into a sob. Burying his face into one of the pillows Prussia tried to hide the embarrassment for breaking down like that.

So not awesome.

But it was relief.

He was relieved. Everything was okay.

"You're an idiot," he mumbled into the cushiony fabric, feeling absolutely exhausted.

Germany only smiled but remained silent, and the white haired man enjoyed the momentary quiet and calmness that enveloped the room and permeated his whole being. After a moment, however, he extended his hand experimentally, inviting the boy closer, wondering if he would actually join him. And to his surprise, Germany did, without a word sliding next to the older nation and ridding him of the abused pillow, which was still pressed to his chest, and nestling himself in its place over the man's beating heart.

Prussia felt indescribably happy as his arms circled the lean body.

It was warm. The heat the boy radiated seeped into his bones leaving him lazy and sleepy and sated as he rubbed his cheek lovingly against the top of the younger's head.

"You still owe me an explanation," he murmured into the blonde hair half dazed.

Germany flinched.

Prussia could feel his heartbeat quicken against his own chest and it made him worried.

 _FUCK!_

What if he just ruined the mood?

Why the hell did he have to ask in the first place!? Why couldn't he just shut up!? Totally unawesome! Prussia mentally cursed himself as the silence grew heavy.

He was seriously starting to freak out and was almost ready to say something stupid to ease the mood, when Germany finally broke the silence.

"Are you angry now?" The shy question, and the total refusal of eye contact was not what Prussia expected.

What?

This reaction was more shocking than any answer the blonde could have given.

Angry?

"I have no reason to feel that way," the older said honestly.

 _Angry?_ Definitely not. Sad or disappointed maybe, depending on the boy's explanation, but certainly not angry. He knew what Germany was asking him for from the beginning. He knew it might be only a one off thing. That he shouldn't expect anything. So even if his heart got broken, it was his own fault.

Hell! After the way he treated Germany he didn't even dared to expect anything! Yet here he was, holding the young nation securely in his arms, basking in the radiance of the other's afterglow, and foolishly letting a single ray, a tiny spark of hope bud within the darkness of his own convoluted soul.

It was unwise, outright stupid. And Prussia did not consider himself stupid at all. But he couldn't help it. As long as he could, he would hold on to that lone ray of hope.

Germany lifted himself up onto his arms, his eyes seeking Prussia ruby ones. He looked scared, anxious, embarrassed but determined, and the older man didn't know what to do as a similar turmoil of feelings was gripping his heart, too.

"I-…" Germany started uncertainly. He closed his eyes and took a couple of shaky breaths, his cheeks turning a pretty shade of pink. "I love you Brother!" he blurted out suddenly. "I mean Prussia…. not Brother. No! I mean, ugh… That is-… I love you but not like a brother but- I mean I love you like that as well, but… uhm-"

No way!

Prussia wanted to laugh.

Loud, wholeheartedly and full of joy. God, Germany was worse at expressing his feelings than he was, and that was saying something!

But he held himself back not wanting to mortify the boy even more and not wanting to turn himself into a stupid lovesick fool either, cooing over his lover like an imbecile. Although the temptation was strong. A flustered Germany was a cute Germany, and he never felt happier in his life.

But instead of doing all sorts of embarrassing things and destroying his awesome image he cut the blonde's awkward explanation off by pulling him closer and pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. He couldn't help not to smile into it, but it was okay because Germany seemed to understand it, as his lips also pulled into a grin of his own.

"You're such an idiot," Prussia said again, cuddling the lean body and burying his face into the blonde locks.

"Look who's talking," the boy bit back with ease and playfulness.

He sounded content, and it finally felt like everything was as it should be, and the world clicked back to its normality. Prussia felt peaceful and happy, and for the first time in long centuries he wasn't lonely. He was loved.

Germany shifted in his arms, disentangling himself from the white haired man's embrace and weaving their fingers together, to lie down comfortably next to him, and Prussia pulled a blanket over their forms to shield their overheated bodies from the cool air of the room.

"I have loved you for a really long time now," the other admitted quietly, the silence of the room accepting his confession with solemn reverence. "I just never understood it. And when the soldiers started talking about it, and they said that my love is a different type of love from what they were talking about, I got confused." He seemed really upset about that and the man had an unexpected urge to pull him closer for a hug but he held back, letting the boy finish what he wanted to say. "So I came here looking for clues, and well, after what happened… I know for certain now that what I feel is real and I'm in love with you, Brother!" he exclaimed. "I mean Prussia," Germany corrected himself suddenly.

The older nation just shook his head:

"You can still call me Brother if you want. My awesomeness has no limits, I can be your brother and your lover at the same time!" he said cheekily, trying to ease the blonde's worries.

"Isn't that strange?"

"Only if you let it bother you."

Ah, it would bother him, he thought.

And the younger really did seem to be conflicted and unsure, and Prussia felt the need to comfort and calm his mind. He understood it well, he has been through this before.

"Relationships between nations work differently than between humans," he started with a sudden seriousness. "We live for long, long centuries and witness people being born and then die within a wink of an eye. We don't have families of our own, and there aren't many nations either compared to the number of humans. But we seek connections just as much as they do." Yes, after so many years he finally understood it as well. The reason why Jerusalem was so adamant about becoming his surrogate mother, the reason why Brandenburg decide to take him under his wings; and finally why did he decide to become Germany's big Brother. Because having a family was a luxury and a privilege, and behind all the strife and all the animosity, all that nations ever sought were _connections._ "So it's not unusual for us to become siblings and lovers and family on an arbitrary basis, just as it isn't unusual for us to develop a special bond with someone of the same gender," he finished.

That one was difficult for him as well. Being raised in a rather religious environment it took him decades after his secularisation to get used to it. To accept it. But now, relationships between men or women did not bother him anymore. And despite the fact that his views about the world were often affected by the general attitude of his children, in some questions – mainly questions which affected his personal life as an individual and not as a nation - he was able to retain his own beliefs. And as far as he knew the majority of the nations were in a similar position. _'It comes with age and experience'_ – he remembered hearing that from someone, England perhaps during the Napoleonic wars, he wasn't sure anymore.

But now it was his turn to teach, to be a role model, to guide, as an ally, as a brother, as a partner and lover. Germany was his family, his first and only real family as a nation and Prussia was ready to do just about anything to make him happy. Not only because he felt it was his duty but because he wanted to.

And he wanted the boy to know that, too. He wanted to tell him how much he loved him and that everything would be alright.

"You shouldn't be worried about that," he said finally. "Human perception of what's acceptable and what's not changes almost each decade. And if you choose to stay with me, I promise that I will protect you. I will build you an empire and I will give you the world!"

Prussia didn't know what came over him to say something like that. It was irresponsible of him, arrogant even, but he wanted Germany to feel safe and secure. He wanted to make him happy and most of all he wanted Germany to be happy by his side.

The boy just squeezed his hand and smiled tiredly.

"What are you talking about, Brother? I have already chosen you a long time ago. Even if you don't give me the world, I would still stay with you."

This sentimental feeling gripping at his throat was unbecoming of an awesome nation as he was, but he couldn't help the constricting tension, the painful tightness spreading like rapid fire.

Damn it! He loved Germany so much that it hurt.

He pulled the younger nation closer, draping an arm over his side in a loose embrace and curling around the smaller body protectively.

"Just sleep now," he mumbled into the mop of golden hair with quivering voice.

Germany lazily buried his face in the other's chest but didn't say anything as he was already dozing off anyway, and Prussia exhaled, tired and exhausted.

He wasn't expecting any of this to happen. He was more than happy, he couldn't even start to describe all the warm and euphoric feelings which were mingling within his heart, but all of this change came so suddenly that for a moment he wasn't sure if it was real or just a dream. And the more he thought about it the less possible it seemed to be, and yet the steady heartbeat and the warm body nestled between his arms were clear indications that everything that transpired was, indeed, real.

And he promised to himself that he won't screw this up. That he will do everything to turn Germany into a strong and flourishing empire; that he will make him big. But most importantly he wanted to make Germany happy as his partner and lover and family.

He would do everything and anything to achieve that.

And as his silent determination turned into a promise, a pledge, a covenant, he felt calmness envelope his whole being and he succumbed his consciousness to blissful sleep, too.

The future was bright.

~Fin~

 **Historical Notes:**

This story takes place between 1866 and 1867.

Dissolution of the Holy Roman Empire: the empire was dissolved on 6th of August 1806, when the last Holy Roman Emperor Francis II (from 1804, Emperor Francis I of Austria) abdicated, following a military defeat by the French under Napoleon at Austerlitz. _(Wiki)_

Battle of Jena-Auerstedt: Prussia suffered a devastating defeat against Napoleon Bonaparte's troops in this battle on 14th of October, 1806. As a consequence under the Treaties of Tilsit in 1807, the state lost about one third of its area. _(Wiki)_

Battle of Waterloo: Prussian troops contributed crucially, with the British, in June, 1815 to the final victory over Napoleon. Prussia's reward in 1815 at the Congress of Vienna was the recovery of its lost territories, as well as the whole of the Rhineland, Westphalia, 40% of Saxony and some other territories. _(Wiki)_

The German Confederation: was an association of 39 German states in Central Europe, created by the Congress of Vienna in 1815 to coordinate the economies of separate German-speaking countries and to replace the former Holy Roman Empire. It collapsed due to the rivalry between Prussia and Austria in the 1848 revolution, and the inability of the multiple members to compromise. The Confederation briefly dissolved, but was re-established shortly after, in 1850. The dispute between the two dominant member states of the Confederation, Austria and Prussia, over which had the inherent right to rule German lands ended in favour of Prussia after the Seven Weeks' War of 1866. This led to the creation of the North German Confederation under Prussian leadership in 1867. A number of South German states remained independent until they joined the North German Confederation, which was renamed to the 'German Empire'.

The capital of the German Confederation which was in Frankfurt was mowed to Berlin when it turned into the German Empire. _(Wiki)_

 _Meanwhile:_

Italian unification and Prussia's involvement: In 1860–1861, general Giuseppe Garibaldi led the drive for unification in Naples and Sicily, allowing the Sardinian government led by the Count of Cavour to declare a united Italian kingdom on 17 March 1861. In 1866, Victor Emmanuel II allied with Prussia during the Austro-Prussian War, waging the Third Italian War of Independence which allowed Italy to annex Venetia. Finally, as France during the disastrous Franco-Prussian War of 1870 abandoned its garrisons in Rome, the Italians rushed to fill the power gap by taking over the Papal States. _(Wiki)_

All the historical data is gathered mainly from the Wikipedia. Might not be the most reliable of source, but this is just a fanfiction. Thanks for reading through all of this!


End file.
